London Buses route 23
London Buses route 23 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Westbourne Park and Liverpool Street, it is operated by Tower Transit. History Route 23 commenced operating on 18 July 1992 between Westbourne Park Station and Liverpool Street Station via Elkstone Road - Kensal Road - Ladbroke Grove Sainsbury's - Westbourne Grove - Paddington - Edgware Road - Marble Arch - Oxford circus - Regent Street - Piccadily Circus - Charing Cross - Strand - Aldwych - Fleet Street - Ludgate Circus - St Paul's - Mansion House Stn - Bank. The route was initially operated by CentreWest from their Westbourne Park (X) garage using AEC Routemasters and MCW Metrobuses. On 22 May 1993, the evening service was converted to one man operation using MCW Metrobuses. At the same time, a early journey and two late journeys were projected from Ladbroke Grove to Ealing Broadway. On 24 July 1993, the journeys to Ealing Broadway were renumbered N23. On 26 June 1999, the evening and Sunday services were converted to low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Dennis Tridents. On 14 November 2003, the Monday to Saturday daytime service was converted to one person operation using low floor Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. In 2004, the route was converted into a 24-hour service. In May 2008, Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced In 2009, Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s were introduced. In January 2009, Transport for London reduced the peak frequency of route 23 from twelve buses per hour to ten, as part of its implementation of the request from the Mayor of London to reduce the bus flow on Oxford Street by 10% in each of 2009 and 2010. Later in 2009 Transport for London decided not to proceed with a possible change of the eastbound route in the Elgin Crescent area, following a consultation with residents and local interest groups. The proposal would have routed the eastbound 23 along Ladbroke Gardens instead of Elgin Crescent, while routes 52 and 452 would continue to run along Elgin Crescent in both directions. The most common benefit stated amongst supporters was fewer buses along the overcrowded Elgin Crescent; those opposing the change were concerned about safety at the junction of Ladbroke Grove and Ladbroke Gardens, and the suitability of Ladbroke Gardens to accommodate a bus service. On 13 November 2010, the route was retained by First London. In January 2012, Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs were temporarily introducted. In 2012, the Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs, Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents and Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400Hs. On 22 June 2013, the route was included in the sale of First London's Westbourne Park (X) garage to Tower Transit. In 2014, ex stagecoach Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were temporarily reintroduced On 30 October 2015, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were withdrawn. On 14 November 2015, the route was retained by Tower Transit. In 2016, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs. In May 2017, the Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. Current route Route 23 operates via these primary locations: *Westbourne Park Station *Ladbroke Grove Sainsbury's *Ladbroke Grove Station *Paddington Station *Edgware Road Stations *Marble Arch Station *Bond Street Station *Oxford Circus Station *Piccadilly Circus Station *Trafalgar Square *Charing Cross Station *Aldwych *Ludgate Circus *City Thameslink Station *Mansion House Station *Bank Station *Liverpool Street Bus Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 023, London Buses routes